WellThis is Unexpected
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: *Raura* After one night after the TCA's, Ross and Laura are faced with something neither of them are ready for at 18 years old. But when Ross isn't accepting at first, Laura has to think of how to do it alone until she can get him to remember why he loved her to begin with and be okay with the idea of being a daddy. *Give it a shot, I'm kind of rusty at these!*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or Ross and Laura, and this story is legal due to the fact I do NOT use any last names and if I do I will change them to make it legal still. Thank you and I do not own ANYTHING other than the plot :-)**

*Laura's POV*

I was walking along the isles in the drug store down the road from my house until I found what I was looking for. When I did, without stopping to read the instructions or brand, I grabbed it and quickly checked out and ran to my car and when I got down the road I ripped my wig and hat off and threw it in my back seat. When I pulled in my driveway, I quickly shut off my car and ran to my house. When I unlocked my door, I kicked my shoes off and took my coat off, throwing them both in the closet near my front door as I yelled for anyone in the house. After hearing no response, I did a quick sweep of every room to clarify it was empty and I was alone. Mom must still be teaching her class at the local college, dad is probably still grading papers at his office on the same campus, and Vanessa is at the Switched at Birth set, where she'd been all day and will probably be there all night.

I set my purse down on the kitchen counter and pulled out the small paper bag and ran for the bathroom. I shut and locked the door, just in case someone came home. I sat down and ripped the box out of the bag and tore the box apart. I let the piece of plastic that will determine my future fall onto my lap, a pregnancy test...

I skimmed the instructions then I peed on the test and set an alarm on my phone for two minutes. While I waited, I sat on the edge of the tub and couldn't help but think of what could come out of this, especially if it was positive and I don't think I have ever been this nervous, even for a audition.  
If this test was positive, it would change everything, potentially get me released from my contract with Austin & Ally, but more importantly it would change my and Ross's friendship forever.  
The two of us have never been anything more than friends, but because of one drunken night, I now could be potentially pregnant with his child.

~Flashback, after the 2014 TCA's~  
*No POV* (Laura, a little tipsy and Ross, sober)

"Ross Shor, do you know how pretty you are!" Laura said, bursting into a fit of giggles as she clung onto his arm while they walked through the hallway of the hotel. Ross laughed at her as he unlocked the door to the room they shared for the night.

"You're really wasted aren't you Laura?"

Laura stopped walked and turned to him "No I am not wasted" she giggled "You're just hot, like fire." poking him in the chest, still giggling.

Ross continued laughing as he grabbed her arm gently again, "Come on Laur, let's get you into bed so you can sleep this off."

Laura pouted and shook him off playfully "But I don't want to go to sleep..." as she walked back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Laura, what are you doing?" Ross said, getting confused and nervous, but putting his hands on her waist. She didn't answer quickly, instead she leaned up and started softly kissing his neck before whispering something in his ear.

"I want you..." Ross' eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped open.

"Okay Laura, I think it's time for bed." Ross says, trying to distract himself, but could still feel himself get a little turned on. He tried pulling away, but Laura wouldn't let go. She just continued kissing his neck, throat and jaw, ignoring him. "Laura, seriously..." He said, his eyes rolling and a slight moan escaped his throat due to pleasure. Before he could continue, she pulled his head down and let his lips met hers. Ross returns the kiss and slowly deepens it as he wraps his arms around Laura's waist tighter before they fell on the bed together and continued their night together.

~END OF FLASHBACK~  
*Laura's POV*

I was pulled from my memories by the loud alarm on my phone signaling that the time was up, which made Laura's stomach drop knowing the results were ready. Slowly, with jello legs, I walked up to the sink counter and slowly picked up the test. I kept my eyes closed, afraid to look down at the results because I had a feeling I would throw up if I did.  
'Okay, Laura, calm down. It may not even be positive. I mean c'mon, your period's always been irregular. I mean it didn't get me worked up before having sex, it shouldn't get me worked up now...' After the pep talk, I slowly opened my eyes and glanced down at the plastic stick in my hand. The word make my stomach turn and release all the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Pregnant.

**IM BACK! **

**Sorry for my crazy delay in updates but I finally got my computer fixed and now I'm backkkkkkkkkkkk ;-) So hopefully we'll have more updates on all the stories! **

**But for now, enjoy the beginning of this Raura story. :-)**


End file.
